


Toast to Clichés in a Dark Past

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family, Game Spoilers, Language, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: Everything is perfect. Lincoln is the love of your life, and now that he's come back from the war, it all just falls into place. Meant to be. However, when tragedy hits the family by the name of Marcano, you'll find that love was never meant to be a cliche for you and Lincoln.Lincoln x ReaderDiscontinued[Companion fic to Skin]





	1. Who wants that's perfect love story anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Here is the companion story to Skin. This does follow the game plot closely, so if you haven't finished the game yet, I suggest you finish it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there is still plenty to go. 
> 
> Due to where the game takes place, New Orleans, I would assume that the population of black people in the city would be a mix of Creole, Haitian, Cuban, and African. I couldn't exactly figure if Sammy Robinson was Creole, Haitan, Dominican or Cuban. They never specified it, like they specified Lincoln was Dominican and possibly Italian. 
> 
> I know for a fact he is a black man, but I wasn't sure if he was speaking French Creole or Haitian Creole. In the scene before Lincoln goes to kill Baka, he spoke in Haitan Creole, Sammy says, "Celui qui se deverse sel suscite l'hostilite" which means "He who pours salts arouses hostility" which comes up French in translation, but it can be found in Haitan Creyole as well.
> 
> Thank you and review please.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Ti fi bel mwen: My Beautiful Girl
> 
> Lanmou: Love
> 
> Tre byen: Very Good

Hot steam filled the shower room. Water poured from the shower head splashing loudly upon the white tiled floor. Raven stepped into one of free showers, there was quite a few open showers since it was so early in the morning. She turned the handle, and adjusted it to the correct temperature before stepping under the spray of water. Raven lathered her towel up with soap, as she placed the soapy towel on her skin, she heard a soft bump on the wall next to her. 

 

A giggle, that was then followed by a gasp, was heard. 

 

Two bodies were pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, big calloused hands rubbed soapy trails along the smaller person's body. He stopped at her breast, he played with, groped them as they slid in his palm easily, massaging the soft flesh before he tweaked the nipples. Running his same talented hands down her spine, he gripped her ass in a tight grip and pulled her to him. His dick was already rock hard as it pressed against her stomach, he lifted her with ease with the grip on her ass and caged his hard body against her. The head of his dick, teased her entrance, sliding back and forth in between her lips.

 

"A-ah!" A moan echoed off the walls of the Co-Ed shower.

 

Its head aligned itself with her opening, he slowing began pushing the head in... 

 

"Didn't I say stop? You're going to sweat my hair out," she said, despite her hands that griped at his shoulder like a vice grip. 

 

"But you look so good baby, I can't help myself." He goes to push in more, he wanted to feel her tight, wet walls swallow him up. That feeling was short lived as she squirmed around his grip until he sat her back on her feet. 

 

"You think I look good wearing this shower cap, Lincoln?" You looked at the man incredulously, here you were trying wash yourself off from last night excursion, and all your boyfriend wanted to do was recreate it.

 

"Yes (y/n), I think you look good in anything, as long as I can see those lovely eyes gaze up at me, it doesn't matter what you wear," Lincoln declares as he rubbed his hands along your soap covered hips as he rubbed his dick along her backside. 

 

"Aww, you're so sweet," your cheeks warm from the compliment," but you will not sweat my hair of because you want to bone." Stepping forward under the spray of hot water, a content sigh left your lips, as you rinsed the suds from your skin. Lincoln chuckled, as he finished washing himself stepping closer behind you to rinse the soap from his body as well. Turning off the shower, you opened the curtain and walking over to the sink where you had placed two large bath towels. You took one, and wrapped the towel around your frame as you handed one to Lincoln.

 

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, as you exited the showers and heading back to your room. Raven turned the shower off, a sly smile gracing her lips, she would get the details from you later. 

 

The trip was short as you opened the door to your dorm. 

 

Quickly, you dried yourself off as you reached for a bottle of lotion on your side dresser. You poured some into your hand as slathered it along your skin. Lincoln sat on the naked mattress clad in his towel as he watched you rubbed the lotion into your flesh. When you placed your foot upon the bed, he admired your naked body as you continued your ministration. 

 

You placed the lotion back on the dresser, and opened the drawer to pull out a pair of undergarments and easing your body into them. 

 

You began dressing yourself, pulling on a pair of high waisted jeans, a light blue blouse which tied off at the waist, a pair of red and white converse sneakers. You took the shower cap off, running some hair moisturizer through the curls. Deciding to wear them down instead, you tied a red bandana in your hair, tucking the tied ends in. 

 

You looked over Lincoln who just stared at you. "Why aren't you dressed?"

 

Lincoln snapped out of whatever trance he was under, and he smiled, “Just taken back, how beautiful you are." His statement was met with a shy smile."It's hard to believe I'm home, sitting here watching you get dressed, shows how much of the little things I've missed."

 

You stood in front of him as you placed your hands on his face, tilted it up and placed a kiss on his lips. Lincoln's big hands slid up your side, before resting at your waist and pulled you closer. Breaking the kiss, you placed another on his nose and forehead. "We’ll have plenty of little things to enjoy once we're in Cali, now get dressed!"

 

Lincoln smirked as he stood up, looking you straight in the eyes as he dropped his towel, began putting his clothes on from last night. Shaking your head, you picked up the towel tossed them in the laundry basket with the damp bedsheets.  
-

 

"Ooooh! You still have it?"

 

You two walked towards entrance of the university. Lincoln parked his car on the main street since the parking lot was closed after hours.”Of course, you’d think I would get rid of this baby?”

 

“No, I just didn't think you'd let Ellis keep an eye on your car.”

 

It gleaned as the sun bounced off the shiny clean metal. Lincoln's black Samson Drifter, looked as new as the day you first saw it. He unlocks the door and opens it for you, you sat in the passenger seat and he closed the door behind you. 

 

Lincoln moves around back and opens the trunk to his car, he rustled around in for a few minutes before slamming it shut and sitting the driver's seat. You took note that he removed his green jacket and changed into a brown t-shirt. He started the car and pulled off.

 

It was a warm, February morning, and it was still a week before Mardi Gras, but you could see the festive mood take a hold of the city early. Various stores were putting up the gold, purple, and green colored decorations.

 

Enjoying the scenery, you let your seat back and kicked your feet up on the dashboard. Out the corner of your eye, you can see a smile break out on Lincoln’s face. With his left hand on the steering wheel, he placed his right hand on your thigh and gave it a squeeze.

 

“When was the last time you've been by the house?” Lincoln questioned, as he weaved in and out traffic.

 

“Hmm, like three years ago,” you answered, tearing your eyes from the view of the bridge to look at Lincoln.

 

“Are you serious? Why haven't you been to see Sam and Ellis?” 

 

“‘Cause the few times I called, I got no response. They'd called me, but I could never seem to catch them,” you finished as he shook his head. He slowed the car down before turning into the lot on the side of Sammy’s bar. 

 

You both exited the car, you took in the backyard as you walked towards the back steps. It hasn't changed a bit since the last time you've seen it. The stairs creaked under your foot, as Lincoln opened the side door and ushered you in.

 

Stepping into the threshold of two flat house-bar, you could hear the sound of running water and two familiar voices arguing. You both stood in the hallway, as you eavesdropped on the conversation.

 

“Watch that mouth of yours, ” the first voice warned, accent sneaking into his speech. It was Sammy for sure.

 

“We wouldn't be in this mess if you listened to me” Of course it would Ellis talking back to his father. Lincoln stepped in the kitchen, letting his presence be known as you followed behind him.

 

“What mess?” Lincoln asked.

 

Sammy turned around to glance at Lincoln, your small figure still hidden behind Lincoln's hulking mass. “It's not something you need to worry yourself with Lincoln, I've got everything under control,” the elder gentleman says drying his hands off on a dish towel.

 

“Under control?!” Ellis shouts at his father, “Goddamnit, you need to--” Sammy cuts in, “Boy I am not warning you again!”

 

“Have it your way old man!” Ellis yells, pushing pass Lincoln, who bumped into you nearly knocking you over. Lincoln quickly steadies you on your feet, pulling you from behind him.

 

Sammy’s eyebrow rose in recognition, he smiles as he opens his arm, you grin happily at him stepping forward to wrap your arms around the older man.

 

“Sammy!”

 

“Ti fi bel mwen, how are you lanmou?” Sammy Robinson asks as he embraced you, he treated you like the girl he never had. Though you were never adopted by the Robinson’s, you practically lived there when the girls catholic orphanage ran out of beds for occupancy; you were grateful for the kindness that Sam and Perla gave. You learned a lot from days you would spend with Perla, from running a community outreach program to be being a Mob boss wife, the woman did it effortlessly. 

 

“Tre byen, I’ve been fantastic, the place hasn’t changed a bit.” You pulled back, and he grasped your hand and brushed a thumb over your knuckles in a intimate manner. “I see, so this is where Lincoln disappeared to last night after the gathering.” A knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“We can catch up later, now you mind tellin’ me what’s gotten him so riled up?” Lincoln interjects, walking over to the two of you.

 

Sammy looked hesitant for a second, he let go of your hands and moved a bit over to the counter. he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out and tapped it against the back of the carton, he mulled over some things in his head before he spoke.”We've been having .. um.. some problems with the Haitians,” he states, “but I as I said I have it under control.” He placed the cigarette between his lips, lit it and took a long drag of it.

 

You could tell by the expression on Lincoln’s face that he was upset about the news he just heard.

 

“Well the car is loaded and ready to go, we should have enough for.. I can leave if you want,” Father James says slowly. When he stepped into the kitchen and noticed the tension immediately.

 

“Hello Father, how are you?” You stepped around Sammy, walked over to him and gave him a hug. The older man smiled, he wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

 

“It's so good to see you, (y/n),” Father James said as he patted on your on shoulder. “This is the first time in three years I've seen you before you left for school.”

 

As you were about to reply, Sammy began speaking to Lincoln. “On the behalf of your safe return, I donated some food to Father James to help out our needier families.” 

 

“I was hoping you'd give me a hand, Lincoln, it'd give you a chance to see the neighborhood,” Father James offered, turning to Lincoln. But the worry was still knitted in Lincoln’s brow.

 

“This thing with the Haitians, how serious is it?” Lincoln questioned, but Sammy waved him off with his hand. 

 

“Bah, you know how Ellis is, someone looks at him the wrong way, he's on them like a wet dog,” Sammy jokes, he took a puff of his cigarette. 

 

“Well ain't that the truth,” you said, thinking over how bad Ellis attitude was. 

 

“I can always come back-” Father James starts but Sammy cuts him off,” Nonsense, Lincoln needs to get out and get some fresh air. Besides, it'd be good if you spent some time together.” Sammy left no room for argument, what said he was the law, no ifs, ands, or buts.

 

Lincoln looks at Sammy to say something, but he guided him towards the door with Father James. “Go on, there's people waiting on their food.”

 

“I guess,” Lincoln mutters, he looked to you. “Let's go, (y/n).”

 

“Nah she can stay here so we can catch up, just you and Father James.” You nodded in agreement, you didn't mind helping, but you wanted to talk to Sammy, and get Ellis out of his rut. 

 

You tell Father James that you'll speak with him later as he headed to the door, Lincoln nods at you as he followed behind James, but not before stroking your cheek with his thumb and leaving out the door. 

 

“Lincoln finally decided to make move huh, lanmou?” Sammy asked, “Come, let us have a drink, eh.”

 

-

 

Father James and Lincoln pulled up to the Warm Hearts food kitchen, their conversation from the car continued as they walked up to back door of the building.

 

“If you go out there, what are you going to be doing?” Father James questioned, walking up the few short steps.

 

“Welding, most likely, three months of apprenticeship to start and then the union lets you in,” Lincoln answered, falling behind the Father in the warm food kitchen. 

 

Father James turned to look at Lincoln, “Did you tell Sammy and Ellis yet?”

 

“No not yet, I didn't want to spring it up on them right away when I just got back,” he admitted.

 

“They won't like it at first but they'll come around.” Father James paused, a thought passed his mind, “What about (y/n)?”

 

“(Y/n) is coming with me, I asked her about it last night,” Lincoln states happily. He was really happy to hear you accepted his offer. He probably would've tried to ask you again even if you said no. 

 

“You finally decided to ask her?” Father James laughed. “That girl has been crazy about you since you were growing up, but I'm happy to hear that, son, she's a real smart girl, she'd do anything for you.” The Father placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. “Don't forget you need to do what's best for you.”

Lincoln nodded, he knew Father James would understand.

 

“Now go on and feed these people, I'll be back Lincoln.”

 

-

 

You sat on a stool at the bar nursing a cup of cranberry juice and rum, Ellis sat next to you still fuming a bit but he's otherwise has calmed since then.

 

“Lincoln finally came out and asked you?” Ellis said as he threw back a shot. “You must’ve been ecstatic ‘cause you didn't forgive him that one night when he and I-” 

 

You cut him off quickly. “Damnit Ellis you bring that up everytime!” You threw your hands up and grabbed Ellis by his face and pinched his cheek. “This is why I never told you anything, you always bring it back up.”

 

“Oh, but you've would've told me eventually. You never kept anything from me long,” he teased, pushing your hands away from his face where a smirk settled. “So how was your first time?”

 

“ELLIS!” You shouted at him, face grew warm as you stood up from the stool. He laughed heartily, you walked away from heading towards the kitchen. You stopped when you heard Lincoln and Sammy talking.

 

“How much?” Lincoln demanded. 

 

“Enough that we're in deep shit with Sal Marcano, we haven't kicked up to him in three months,” Ellis said as he strolled in the room, you didn't realize he wasn't beside you anymore.

 

You knew enough about Sal Marcano, that he was head of the Italian Mob. Once you get in bed with him, you were there for life. One thing for sure you didn't play with was another man’s money, nothing good came from playing with a man’s money…

 

“Jesus Christ!” Lincoln shook his head, disbelief coloring his features,”If I deal with them, that'll give us enough to settle things with Marcano, right?”

 

Sammy placed his hands on the counter. “Let me worry about Sal, he and I go way back, but this thing with Haitians has to end.” He takes a drink from his glass. “You and Ellis need to handle it.” He placed the glass down on the counter. 

 

“How do I find them?” Lincoln asked, you could see he was ready for this, he wanted to protect Sammy and Ellis, he was ready to go to war for them. Even though Lincoln had just gotten home from fighting a war for a country that didn't consider him a man, a person even, he would continue to fight for those he cared about. That's what you loved about Lincoln Clay, he was loyal and caring, and he would be devoted to the ones he considered family.

 

“Back in the 20’s people would pull salt from the bayous and build shantytowns. When the depression hit they abandoned it. This is the only place it could've come from.” Sammy placed the rock of pink salt on the counter.

 

“We’re going to need guns and ammo,” Lincoln stated. Sammy walked over to the other counter, writing down a number and tearing the sheet off.

 

“Here, call this number, but do it away from here, no sense in tipping anybody off.” He gives the folded paper to Lincoln, at that time you stepped in the room.  
“If you two are going, then I'm coming with you.” You wouldn't let them do this alone, though you didn't have much talent for shooting a gun. You knew how to load one and could use one at close range if needed. 

 

“No you're staying here.” Lincoln told you. 

 

You huffed in frustration, you knew he would do that. “But I-” you started.

 

“Lincoln's right, it too dangerous,” Sammy agreed with Lincoln. Now you knew that couldn't go with them. Sam could be a very stern man when he wanted to be.

 

“We could always just sweep the Hollow and shoot down every last one of them cocksuckers, then we wouldn't have to worry about any of us being in danger,” Ellis says nonchalantly.

 

“No that's the last thing this neighborhood needs is colored people killing each other, do it quietly and away from here,” Sammy says all this with his eyes pinned on Ellis. Ellis huffed and looked off to the side. You had to agree with Sammy, there was enough killing of your people by racist, it would be even harder for it be by your own people. 

 

“Once we eliminate whoever is runnin’ this show, the rest em’ will go down on their own.” Lincoln places a hand on Ellis and looks him in the eye. “Trust me.”

 

Ellis nods, a small smile coming to his face. “All right soldier boy, I'm following your lead.” 

 

“Be careful, the Haitians are hard people,” Sammy says to both Lincoln and Ellis heading towards the back door. “Do not underestimate them.”

 

You walked to the door behind them. Ellis stepped out the door first, and Lincoln turned to look at you. “It'll be over before you know it, just be waiting for me in bed,” he says. He touched your cheek, fingers ghosting along the soft flesh before disappearing in your hair to pull you in for a kiss.

 

You held his arm as he placed his other hand in your head, making the kiss more passionate. 

 

“Uh, you two can bump uglies when he gets back,” Ellis said as he leaned back in the door opening.

 

“Shut the hell up, Ellis,” you tell Ellis, breaking the kiss. He laughed and walked down the stairs.

 

“Now go on, I'll be back and it'll all be over soon.”

 

You had a funny feeling that it was the beginning to something big. 

 

-


	2. Who wants that hero love that saves the day, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is herrrrreeeeeee!
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this, I absolutely positively love Lincoln Clay. 
> 
> Note: As you all may know, the game deals with the heavy topic of racism. The game is focused around the time of Civil Right Movement, so I will make a few reference to historical events and historical heroes of the time. I thought it would be important to be included because, if some of you may have not known, the MC is depicted as a black woman. Its from her perspective and her experience as a black woman in the South. I feel it is also very important to bring it up because Lincoln Clay is a black man, throughout the game you will here NPCs refer to him as boy, when in fact he is a grown ass man, which is very disrespectful and degrading among other racial slurs.
> 
> There has been so many times that has pissed me off lol 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia III or any of its characters.

The feel of the mattress sinking in stirred you from your slumber, you knew who the person was as you scooted over to give him space. Lincoln slid in the bed with you, his body molding to the shape of yours. He slid his hand under the large shirt you were wearing and caressed your belly with his calloused hand.

 

“How did it go?” You asked sleepily, snuggling closer to him to his warm body, moaning softly. 

 

He continued to caress your belly, knowing how much it comforted you, he stuffed his face into your mass of curls that was tied down in your bandana.”It went pretty good, I fed a man to an alligator, killed that son of bitch Baka, he kept some girl locked up, he got what he deserved.” Lincoln going over the details of the night.

 

“Well that's good and out of the way, at least Sammy can get the lottery started again.” A relief settled in your chest, you were happy Lincoln came back unscathed and now Sammy can pay off Marcano.

 

“Sammy told me that Marcano wanted to see me, I'm not sure about what though,” Lincoln wonders, what Sammy told him was quick and brief.

 

“When are you going to see him?” You asked.

 

“I’ll be heading to the Yacht club in the morning.” Lincoln closes his eyes, his breathing slows a bit as he relaxes into the mattress. 

 

“The only black people allowed in there is the help,” you said, he nodded sleepily.

 

”Same thing I said but Sammy said that Marcano will get me in, I'll see what he has planned.” Lincoln dozes off, his light snore in your ear. You close your eyes again and drift off.

 

-

 

You’d awaken early, you had few errands you'd have to do today. Making a call to the school dorms, you asked both Raven and Bridgette to meet you in the Marketplace. Since Lincoln was on his way out the door, he decided he would drop you off even though you insisted you could get there on your own. 

 

The Drifter pulled to a stop in from a small coffee shop, you could see Bridgette and Raven in the window of the shop. “I'll see you later, just tell me how everything goes alright?” You tell him, unbuckling your seatbelt and leaning over the armrest to give a kiss on the lips. He spun it to his advantage, turning the kiss into a sensual French kiss. 

 

You pulled back, the desire swelling in your bosom but also the embarrassment of public display of affection Lincoln laid on you. “Will do, sweetheart.” He smirks at you before he gives you a peck on the cheek and placing a $200 in your hand. ”Enjoy the time with your friends.” You smile and step out the car. You waved at him as he drove off.

 

Walking into the small cafe, you walk over to Bridgette and Raven waiting at the table. There was light music and the chatter of people that filled the air, it was nice relaxed atmosphere. You sat down at the table, a cup of hot coffee waiting for you. 

 

“Hey guys how’s everything?” You asked them, you take a sip of the hot beverage enjoying the sweet and creamy concoction.

 

“Don't ‘hey guys’ us, tell us in detail. Raven already told me what happened in the showers. How was it? How does he treat you?” Bridgette began her investigation, it seriously felt you were getting questioned about a murder.

 

You choked a bit on the coffee. “Raven you were in the shower that morning?” The embarrassment you felt could eat you alive right now. 

 

“Yeah I told you I have to meet with my group that morning. Lo and behold, our little pure (y/n) is getting her walls stretched out in the showers.” Raven laughs at your expression.

 

“We didn’t have sex in the shower for you information.” You rolled your eyes at them, you just wanted to have a nice day with your friends and this is what it leads to, your newly found sexlife.”Skipping all of that, I wanted to come and here and tell you guys in person.”

 

“Don’t tell me you pregnant? It’s only been a day (y/n), you’re popping out his ki-”

 

“I’m not pregnant!” You exclaimed, Bridgette and Raven began laughing their asses off. Ugh you sweared you’ll find yourself some new friends. “Listen to me guys, I’m being serious.” The serious tone makes the girls in front of you stop their laughter immediately. 

 

“What’s going on (y/n)?” Bridgette questioned. 

 

“I’m leaving for California with Lincoln,” you stated, both of their eyebrows raised in surprised. They looked at each other before turning back to you. 

 

“Is this something you really want to do?” Bridgette asked. ”You have school, you have friends, you have your job at the hospital…”

 

“Yeah, but I want to be with Lincoln. I promise I’ll keep in contact with you two, this just feels like the right decision to make,” you say as you look at the cup in your hands. 

 

“So you’re really just gonna up and leave like that?” You snapped your head up to look at Bridgette, she’s wearing a deep scowl on her face. “As soon as this guy comes home, tells you to leave everything you have behind, you just drop everything and run behind him,” Bridgette said. 

 

Raven turns to her and snaps,” Bridgette!”

 

“Were you that desperate for him? You are pathetic. He slings the dick your way and you’re just all on your knees with your mouth open!” Bridgette stands up from the table and heads out the door, you sat there in a state of shock. You snapped out of your stupor and looked over at Raven, you hoped she didn’t feel the same way.

 

She gave you a sad smile. ”I don’t think you’re pathetic, (y/n), I support you in anything you do, cherie.” You gave a small smile, Bridgette’s words still resting on your thoughts.

 

“Don’t let what Bridgette says get to you, you have a man that you love and you’re about to start something fresh, do what makes you happy.” Raven places her hand on yours and gives it a reassuring squeeze,” As long as you keep in contact with me, then we’ll always be friends.”

 

-

 

You spent the rest of the afternoon with Raven, you two went walked along the strip going to to various shops and stores. Your thoughts laid heavily onto what Bridgette said at the coffee house, you wondered if you were making the wrong decision. You had a life here, friends, your surrogate family, school and a job in your field, what more could you asked for? Lincoln was a big part of your life too though, you grew up with him, shared memories with him, talked about life with him. He wasn’t just some random guy you met and have fallen madly in love with. This was a love that was planted ages ago, over the years you cared for that bud, many times you tried moving on to another, but that one seed just beckoned you back and then it finally bloomed and it continues to grow. 

 

“Have you guys told your family yet?” Raven asked, she was over a rack of shirt, a pile of clothes hung on her arm as she filtered through the colorful shirts. 

 

“No not yet, I’m waiting for him to tell Sammy and Ellis, he didn’t want to spring on them and he just got back.” You were looking over the skirts and dresses on another rack. Not finding anything you liked, you walked towards Raven and lean against the taller woman. 

 

You look over at her, she was a beautiful woman standing at 5’11, full figured with the whole package of hips and ass. She was a soft brown complexion, the copper undertone of skin that absorbed the light danced along her skin. Her thick black hair was relaxed, straightened so she wore her hair down which reached below her shoulders. The feature that you loved about her the most were her inviting hazel-green eyes, that’s what drew you to her when you first met her at college. Her eyes, fit well with her oval shaped face and nose, adding well to her full lips. In all, you thought the woman would be the one beating guys off her heels, she was a physical girl as well, playing softball since she came to Dillard. 

 

“Hey Rave, do you have someone you love?” You asked.

 

She paused for a moment in her searching through the clothes. A sad look passed along her face. ”Yeah, I did.” She pauses again before continuing,”You see how racist people are here in New Bordeaux? It was pretty much the same there in Alabama.” 

 

“He was a highschool sweetheart, I met him on the fly when the softball had hit him in the back during one my practice, we were together ever since.” She clenched the clothes on her arm against her chest. “He was an activist, a man who wanted to change history, he attended many of the marches to fight for equal rights. They didn’t like that, family said they broke into their house, snatched him up and hung him like strange fruit.” She had a far look in her eyes, you placed a hand on her shoulder as she snapped out her daydream.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” you said. These were turbulent times for your people, but there was a deep support that the Civil Rights movement would continue to move these dark days into brighter ones.

 

“No it’s alright, but yes I was. I haven’t really made the move to look for another love but for now I am content, which is why I support you wholeheartedly ‘cause I know what it’s like to miss someone you love dearly,” she responds. The warm smile she gives you washes away the sadness from her face and made your heart swell.

-

 

After shopping, you and Raven made your way back to the campus and went your separate ways for the evening. You head back to your dorm, you inserted the key, turning and opening the door and flicked on the lights. On your bed laid Lincoln, head laid on a pillow and feet propped up on the foot board of the bed while his hands rested on his stomach as he snoozed. You smiled, closing the door behind you and placing the shopping bag on the floor, you decided you were going to jump on him. 

 

You tiptoed over to the sleeping man, carefully moving your feet before you stood beside the bed. You bent your knees slightly getting ready to pounce, Lincoln suddenly sat up, sweat dripping from his brow and breathing heavy. You froze a split second, instincts kicking in, you sat on the edge of the bed before you grabbed Lincoln’s sweaty face. You turned his head towards you, pulling a penlight from your pocket you opened his eyes and took the light to check his pupils.

 

”Lincoln, honey, are you alright?” You placed your hand against his forehead, checking his temperature, he was warm but he didn’t have a fever. You checked his pulse, his heartrate was a little elevated but nothing too serious.

 

You wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of your shirt. Lincoln’s breathing returning to normal and his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. “Y-yeah, just a dream,” he responds. 

 

You had heard that young men that came back from war tended to suffer from nightmares, they said it was called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but not too many government officials are letting this go as an illness. You lean forward and press a shy kiss to his lips, he returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you on top of him. You sigh softly as you break the kiss, snuggling up against his warm body. 

 

“How was your day?” Lincoln asked, placing his hands on your ass and giving it a squeeze. 

 

You thought about the coffee shop, deciding on if you should tell him or not. ”I told my friends that I would be leaving to go to California with you...” you trailed off. He waited patiently for you to continue. “Bridgette didn’t take it so well. She said I was pathetic for dropping everything and then she stormed out, Raven was more supportive.” He slid one hand up your back, rubbing it up and down to offer you comfort. 

 

“I don’t have any second thoughts, I want to go with you and make this work Lincoln.” You turned your face to his. ”I will not go back on that.” He smiles, your heart picked up a beat, he was so handsome when he smiled. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m really sorry about Bridgette but if she can’t support you then fuck her,” he cursed. The vibration of chest could be felt through yours, it left plenty tingles throughout yours. ”I’ll make you happy, I promise I will.” He grasped your smaller hand in his and intertwined them. You nodded happily, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“How did it go with Sal Marcano?” You were wondering what did the big Italian mob boss want with Lincoln. “He wanted me take over the Hollow.” 

 

You pushed yourself up so that you were looming over Lincoln. “He wanted you to what?”

 

There’s no way that Marcano could’ve asked Lincoln to take over the Hollow, that was Sammy’s territory. What did he have planned in order to ask Lincoln to take over?

 

“Take over the Hollow, but I told him no, I couldn’t do that Sammy.” You felt relief fill you, Lincoln would never stab Sammy in the back like that, that was Lincoln’s father. “But he did have a job for me to do, we’re going to take money from the vault at the Reserve,” he said, the guy made it seem like a simple robbery.

 

Lincoln was going to rob a fuckin’ bank. 

 

-


	3. Without you, I got nothing to lose

It was the morning of February 27, Mardi Gras. For the past few day, you and Lincoln have been spending the days sleeping in between your dorm and his room at Sammy’s house. He and the others have been making major preparations for the bank heist that Mr. Marcano set up himself. 

 

-

 

The day before you two stopped over at Burke’s Iron and Metal shop, even though you had some errands to run, he insisted that you take his Drifter and he’d just catch a ride with Ellis on the way home. 

 

Wanting to say hello to the Burkes, both of you stepped into the large garage. You heard the screeching sound of metal on metal, as you looked up to see Thomas Burke working some machinery as it tore through the engine of a car. 

 

Danny patted his father on the shoulder as congratulations, before he turned to see you and Lincoln standing there. He grinned happily, walking over to Lincoln,”Hey now, I heard that there ain't nothin’ sweeter than Vietnamese pussy. You tell me it's true.” Lincoln laughs before looking off to the side, and sees you giving him the side eye. He clears his throats quickly, turning back to Danny, his expression stating they'll talk about it later.

 

Danny being the gear head he was continued,” Casanova Clay, shit man, it's so fucking good to see you,” he says as grasped Lincoln's hand and giving it a firm shake. Danny looks over at you, you gave him a soft smile, “and the ever lovely, (y/n), how you doin’ sweetheart?” He placed a kiss on your cheek and gave one armed hug. 

 

“I'm fine Danny, I was just stopping by to say hi to you, Burke and Nicki.” You said, looking around the room for the red headed woman. 

 

”She wanted to be here but, you know how our old man is,” Danny says before the machinery Burke was messing around with backfires causing the old Irish man to curse loudly and kick the machine. 

 

“Well I'll catch you guys later, I have a few things I have to do.” You stated giving Lincoln a pointed look before you snatched the keys from his hand. You left the garage, putting more swing into your hips as you left knowing his eyes would be on you.

 

-

 

Lincoln took the beer that Danny handed to him. He, Danny, Ellis and Giorgi all sat around shooting the shit. 

 

“(Y/n) sure has grown into young pretty thang,” Danny said taking a swig of his beer. Lincoln agreed, he felt pride in his chest that he could claim you as his own.

 

“Oh yeaaah, soft skin, pretty eyes, and lovely set of lips on her,” Giorgio stated,” And she got the hips and ass that’d make a grown man cry.” He laughed out loudly as he and Danny clinked their beers together in agreement.

 

“Aye, watch ya mouth, that's my woman ya talkin’ about there,” Lincoln warned, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Oh shit, Clay, my bad.” Giorgi held his hands up in defense, a form of surrender.

 

“Well shit, I didn't think you’d make a move on her.” Danny looked at Lincoln in surprise. 

 

“Well yeah I'd figure it was about that time that I'd just sweep her off her feet,” Lincoln finishes his beer, tossing the bottle in the trash.

 

“Danny, he didn't only make a move on her, he popped her cherry and all,” Ellis said loudly, as they hooted and hollered at Lincoln. 

 

”They ain't call him Casanova for nothin’, I like to take the ladies for a ride as well.” Danny made a pumping action with his hips. 

 

“Did you tell Lincoln that you borrowed his car from Ellis to take the ladies for a “ride”?” Giorgi made a reviving motion with his hands. 

 

“Man, leave me out this!” Ellis yelled from his spot on the counter. Lincoln jumped up from his seat pointing at Danny,” Did you fuck in my car?”

 

Danny brushed it off,” Ain't no big deal, I kept it wrapped up tight, beside I already got one fucking bastard in my life, I don't need another one.”

 

Lincoln shook in his head,” Alright you know what? You're going to clean it not just the backseat but every fuckin’ square inch, I don't need to be riding around in your shit.” Ellis let out a boisterous laugh jumping from the counter to point at Danny,”Hey you funny man! You gonna fuckin’ help too.”

 

“That ain't got shit to do with me, I ain't getting any,” Ellis said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

”What else is new?” Danny came with the quick comeback, Ellis walked over and shoved Danny as the gear head laughed, taking a sip from his beer bottle. With the gears turning his head, Danny looked to Lincoln and asked,” Do ya think she'll be upset ‘bout the Vietnamese pussy comment?”

 

Lincoln sighed heavily,” Lord knows when a woman hear anything about another woman’s pussy, there's gonna be some consequences.” The three men in the room bursted with laughter, knowing that their friend will hear an earful tonight.

 

-  
Stiff and seriousness filled the air of an operation room, you stood by the side of the surgeon as he finished removing the small piece of metal from the patient lying on the table. Your current patient worked for a construction company, they’d fallen into a pile of scrap metal, a shard breaking off into the side. You looked over at the heart monitor, it showed a normal EKG meaning the patient was doing fine and once you stitched him up, he’d be ready for a full recovery. 

 

“(L/N), could you stitch the wound close, I’ve removed the shrapnel, the patient is out of harm's way,” the surgeon asked, as you nodded in confirmation, stepping away from the Op table as he placed the surgical tools in a metal basin filled with a disinfectant liquid. 

 

You picked up the surgical holder and suture that was threaded with surgical thread, inserting one thumb in the hole of the holder you gently wrapped your fingers around the device. Clamping the holder onto the suture as you placed your opposite hand on the patient’s side, you placed the needle to the flesh curving it down as you go with the natural turn of your wrist. 

 

The needle made its way through skin easily, removing the holder from the suture and reclamping on the shaft of the needle and pulling it through smoothly. Measuring the thread, you insert the needle into the adjoining skin, turning your wrist pulling the rest of the thread through. You laid the suture to the side for moment, leaving a small space opened on the holder, you wrapped the thread around it twice and grasping the end of thread that stuck out of the patient and creating a tie. Making sure the tie was snug but not tight, you wound the thread around the holder and made another knot; you repeated the process until you had fully stitched the wound closed. 

 

You stepped back from the table, hands raised as you moved towards the door leading to the locker rooms. Peeling the latex gloves from your hands you tossed them in the nearby trash can, you turned the nozzle on the sink as warm water poured from the faucet. Pumping the hand soap into your hands and washed them under the gentle spray of water, using the side of wrist to turn that tap off. You reached up and pulled the face mask down, you heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Standing patiently and concentrating on a task for hours could really take a lot out of a person. 

 

Someone tapped you on the shoulder briefly, you looked over to the surgeon standing beside you.” You’re becoming a wonderful First Assistant nurse, if you keep this up with your studying, you might be able to become a surgeon on your own one day,” he says patting you on the shoulder, you felt pride swell in your chest,” If you ever need a recommendation, you could always use me as a reference.”

 

“Thank you so much Doctor, I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things,” you said as you clasped your hands in front of you. Explaining to the doctor that you would be moving to California in the upcoming weeks, you wanted to put your notice in. You could see the disappointment in his eyes, but none the less he gave you his wishes and a position to work had you need to come back to New Bordeaux hospital. Thanking the man, you made your way to the locker room and changed back into your street clothes.

 

You checked the small watch on your wrist, it was a little after 10 PM, Lincoln should be well into his job of robbing the Federal Reserve right now, so he probably won’t home until after 12. You would head back to the dorms until he gave you a call.

 

-

 

Having taken care of your errands earlier in the day, you dropped Lincoln’s car and a few of your things off at Sammy’s and took a cab to hospital for work. You opened the door to your dorm, it was a bit bare since you packed most of your belongings into boxes, gave your textbooks to Raven and packed the clothes you would need in your steamer trunk. There was still a few items you had to gather before you left for Sammy’s. Opening the door to your closet, you pulled a duffle bag from the corner of the closet and rummaging through the boxes that were already in the closet.

 

You tilted the box forward and reaching in its depth of the box, you pulled out a few pairs of shirts, shorts and pants and stuff them into the bag. As you tried to digging deeper into the box, you ended up pulling the box to far and causing all of it contents to fall on the floor. You shook your head at your clumsiness, you began pushing the items back inside before you hand touched cool metal. Wrapping your hand around it, you pulled it from its confines to revealed a .35 Smith and Wesson Special Caliber revolver. 

 

The weight of the gun felt odd in your hand, you turned it and looked at the details of the silver handgun. Opening the cylinder, you spinned the cylinder around and looked at every empty chamber before pushing it close and pointed it towards the wall. You remember when Sammy taught you how to shoot a gun. You were knocked off your feet when pulled the trigger, he figured since you would always be around Lincoln and Ellis, it would be time to teach to protect yourself. Once you grasped the concept of shooting, he gifted you with this small revolver on the day you went to college; that night you took the box of bullets and gun, stuffing it in your closet until today.

 

Would you really need this gun? You did have Lincoln afterall, he was now military trained with combat skill and weapons expertise you could only imagine. As you were going to put the gun back in the box, there was a knock at your door. You placed the gun down next to your duffle bag, walking over your door and opening it to see a sticky note placed on it with a message. The message was from Lincoln, whom had called you to tell you that they were pretty much done and to meet him at Sammy’s; You glanced down at your watch, that was almost about an hour ago. 

 

You scooped up a few more item, eyes lingering on the revolver briefly, before picking it and box of bullets and stuffing them in your duffel.   
-

 

You had the cab drop you off a few blocks before Sammy’s since the streets were full of Mardi Gras goers and pigs. From the amount of police cars driving up and down the street, you could tell the mission had been a success. You smiled to yourself as walked past of people too drunk out their mind laid out on the sidewalk. Mardi Gras certainly does that to people. 

 

Stirred from your thoughts as you continued down the street, you smelt smoke, like something was on fire. Deciding you would walk faster, you picked up the pace, you felt a sensation take hold of you. 

 

It didn’t feel right. Something just didn’t feel right. 

 

Pulling the strap of the duffle bag over your head so that bag was more secure, you broke off into a sprint down the streets of Delray Hollow. You looked to the skies to see smoke billowing from the direction you were intended on going,’please don’t let it be what I think it is’ you prayed in your head. You pushed your legs as they burned from the activity, you felt bile rise into the back your throat, trying to clear your thoughts. 

 

‘When I get there, Sammy’s bar will be fine, it’s just another building that caught fire..’ you tried to soothe your thoughts. 

 

You could see flames coming into distance, the closer you got them caused your heart to sink your chest even more. It can’t be.. It can’t be.. It can’t be.. It can’t be.. It can’t be.. 

 

Slowing your running to a stop, you stood in the street in front of the burning building, the searing heat rolling off it. Eyes wide in disbelief, you dropped your duffle bag beside you, you began to breathe heavy. The sprinting took a toll on you but the building burning in front of you was making you feel lightheaded as you struggled to breath on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

Sammy’s bar was on fire. 

 

-


	4. And If Loving You Had A Price

Red and orange flames consumed the building that was called Sammy’s bar. You could barely breathe as the panic consumed your thoughts, mind blanking on any sort of explanation to this problem.

 

Common sense was not coming to your head as you thrust yourself forward determined to check the burn building. It was short lived when someone grabbed you around the waist, pulling you back to reality. Terror immediately snagged your heart, the feeling of being kidnapped by the people who set this fire, you began to writhe against the person who held you.

 

“(Y/n) it's me, James, calm down” Father James yelled over the roar of the fire. You stopped your body contortions as his grip slackened.” Father James we have to!”

 

There was no time for small talk, Father James walked briskly to the front door with you trailing behind. He kicked open the door to the bar, a gust of heat released from building as the fresh air cause the flames to grow. Springing head long into the fire, Father James began calling out Sammy, Ellis and Lincoln. 

 

Moving carefully behind Father James, eyes quickly looking through the fire. The heat was unbearable, it licked at your clothes, it singed at your hair and quickly consumed any oxygen in the room. 

 

“ELLIS! SAMMY! LINCOLN!” You cried out moving closer to the area where the tables and chairs were burning. As in retaliation, the fire gave a furious push of large flames in your direction, you stepped back to avoid it as you foot came in contact with something solid.

 

You covered your mouth with the sleeve of the denim jacket you were wearing to avoid inhaling the smoke, you looked down to see an arm that was attached to a body that was on fire. Before you could make any sudden reaction, Father James called out to you asking for assistance quickly. Moving fast on your feet, you were at his side as he was lifting a person by the arm to wrap around his shoulder. 

 

Your eyes nearly dilated at the sight of the person with blood dripping from his temple

 

Lincoln.

 

-

 

You two managed to get Lincoln in Father James’ car. You sat in backseat with Lincoln's vulnerable body in your lap, blood decorated his face in a macabre fashion, black ash was smeared along his face and in his singed hair. Your nerves were fried, you could feel tears stinging your eye as you cradled the man you loved in your arms.

 

Lincoln moved a bit in your arms, he gained enough conscious to tell you and Father James to call a man named John Donovan, before going unconscious once more.

 

-

 

You managed to get him to a bed, Father James stepped away to get a first aid kit. You tried calming your breathing, this is what your medical training has prepared you for; the one thing though school has never prepared you for was, a time you would need to save the ones you loved.

 

The blood from Lincoln's wound was drying on your hand, you could feel it sink into the fiber of your jeans and make contact with skin. You stripped yourself of your ash and blood laden jacket as you walked to the kitchen and washing your hands in the sink. It was like prepping for the OR, you assess the patient's wounds, you clean and disinfect the area, and began the treatment. 

 

Picking up a white apron from the counter and putting it on as you stepped in the bedroom, you saw Father James pull out a few towels and a military grade medkit. You had nearly forgotten that he did serve in the war as medic.

 

“Think we should get him out these clothes to check for other injuries” Father James said, You nodded in agreement as he pulled some clothing scissors from the bag and began cutting the Lincoln's dirty clothes off him. Removing the articles off of him, you pulled a green blanket over him. 

 

James handed you a pair of latex gloves, before he slipped a pair on himself. You tilted Lincoln's head to left, so you could get a better view of the wound. It started near his right temple, there was some indention on the bone, the bullet seemed to began penetrating the frontal bone of his skull but it's luckily Lincoln turned his head in time as bullet grazed along skin on the side of his head. It wasn't a deep penetrating wound, moreso a laceration, there would be no shrapnel left behind to pull from the marred flesh.

 

You pulled some gauze from the bag, handing them to Father James as he sat beside Lincoln on the bed. He took the gauze and pressed it gently to the wound, the white fabric absorbing the dark red blood immediately, handing him another one to replace that one. Stemming the blood flow, you walked to the kitchen to make a quick bowl of warm water and bringing to the bedside. Dipping the towel in the water, you wrung it out and handed to James as he dabbed around the area. 

 

Father James stood up and handed the towel to you,” you can take of his injuries, I’ll go look for this John Donovan he spoke of.” You nodded, placing the bloodied towel in the bowl. You picked up some antibiotic ointment applied to the area, thereafter putting a sterile bandage, taping it down with medical tape. You checked his body over for an additional injuries, minor cuts, scrapes and few burns from the fire but they were only first degree, nothing life threatening.

 

After finishing dressing his wounds and cleaning his face, you released a soul weary sigh. How did this happen to him, what went wrong, where was-!

 

You jumped to your feet, running to find Father James, it had slipped your mind brain going into autopilot mode when you found Lincoln. Where was Sammy, Ellis, Danny and Giorgi?

 

“James! We forgot about Sammy, Ellis, Danny and Giorgi! We have to go back and-” your mind wasn’t comprehending in that moment. You had to save your family, you had left them behind because you were too focused on Lincoln. The solemn look he gave you halted you with anything else you were going to say.

 

“I'm sorry dear, but Lincoln was the only one who we could save..” he trailed off, hand resting on the receiver of the phone. “Everyone else was..”

 

Your mind went back to the moment of your foot coming in contact with a burning body on the ground. Bile immediately rose in your throat, you knew the smell of burned flesh from the patients you received but tunnel vision had claimed your senses in that moment. Your breathing pick up, you could hear your blood rushing in your ears as your heart rate began to climb, your eyes dilated in disbelief. That body belonged to one of your family members, they were dead…

 

Hands flying to mouth, you ran to the bathroom and emptying the contents of your stomach. The sour taste leaving its mark on your tongue as you began to regurgitate more of your insides. Tears rolled down your face in waves, as your retching continued with the thought of your family. Once everything had been emptied from your stomach, you let out a sob of despair. Body leaning against the wall, tears continued to fall as blubbered loudly.  
Your cries bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom and there was no end in sight for it to stop.

 

Father James came into the bathroom and saw you curled into yourself, like a father would a child, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. Your sobs turned into hiccups as you squeezed him tightly to you to fight the sadness that dwelled in you. He held you close, patted your head with a loving stroke to comfort you as he began humming a song, it sounded like A Change is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke. The sound of his humming slowly lulled you to sleep, you wondered sleepily how much change was coming.

 

-

 

You had awaken later that day in a bed, the apron you had been wearing had been removed and your were draped in a blanket. Moving to a sit position, the dull ache of a headache began its torment. The puffiness from your eyes and the rawness of your throat couldn't compare to the utter heartache you felt. Who would do something like this? Leaving Lincoln for dead and murdering Sammy, Danny and Ellis. Your mind began singling out the only factor who could've made a tragedy like this.

 

Sal Marcano.

 

He wanted to send a message, he wanted to get back at Sammy for not kicking up to him and he wanted to get back at Lincoln for not accepting his offer. A power hungry Italian mobster didn't accept negroes not answering at his beck and call, he would just remove the ‘help’ from the equation. 

 

Your black duffle bag was placed on the floor near the foot of the bed. Kicking off the blanket, you grasped the bag and pulled it towards you, opening it and pulling out a pair clothes you had in the bag. Walking to the bathroom, turning on the hot tap and stripping the bloodied cloth from your body and stepping under the hot spray of water. You washed Lincoln’s blood and the dirt from your body, you watch as the pink and gray tinged liquid go down the drain. Putting your head under the spray of hot water, you felt you hair sink down with the weight of water running through, pouring shampoo into your hand and working it into a lather and running it through your tangled locks; fingers were getting snagged at the ends, the fire had burned the end of your hair, it seems you would have to clip the ends.

 

After finishing your shower and dressing yourself in clean attire, you dried your hair as you looked in the mirror. You opened the medicine cabinet and pulled a of scissors from its confinements, you grabbed your hair and began snipping off the burned ends. 

 

Your mind was running a mile a minute, with each snip of your strands, you began to contemplate the next course of action. With head wound like that, there was going be some trauma it would be safe to say that Lincoln would be out for a while. He’s going to need medical grade first aid, especially since you couldn’t take him to the hospital with Marcano having a vice grip on the city. You snipped another section, he would need gauze, a saline solution to clean wounds, possibly even total parenteral nutrition IV as you wouldn’t know how long the man would be out for and he would need it to keep his strength up. 

 

Snip. Suture, syringes, maybe a scalpel or two, you knew you could probably make good use of those adrenaline vials, painkillers and anything that would take the pain away. With your goal in mind, you sat down the scissors, helping Lincoln will be your number one priority. Getting him back on his feet and in tip top shape and await his next course of action, you could feel it in your gut that something was brewing in New Bordeaux and it was going to rock the city to its core.   
-

 

A few days had passed since the night of the massacre, you had been back and forth between the hospital and Father James house. He’d been generous enough to let use his vehicle for your shifts at the hospital while he stayed home and watched over Lincoln. The reason for you returning to the hospital was of two reasons, the first being you needed the money you couldn’t depend on Father James and leave everything for him to provide, you wanted to help in anyway you could. The second reason being since you were RN First Assistant, it had it’s major perks giving you access to the hospitals supplies without any sort of detection. You had taken as many supplies that you could fit within your doctor’s bag, the only downside is that you could only take one IV feeding bag a day since it took up so much space but you made it work nonetheless. 

 

You were sitting in a chair positioned next to Lincoln’s bed, eyes reading over a medical textbook you borrowed from one of your co worker with cup of coffee in hand when the doorbell rang. You closed the book, placing it and the coffee on the side table before standing up and making your way to the door and taking a glance through peephole to see a man in beige suit. You unlocked and opened the door, as you got a better look at the white man standing on the porch. A cigarette burning between his lips, he took a draw before tossing it the side and held his hand out to shake. 

 

You grasped his hand and he gave a firm shake,” Hi, John Donovan.” Recognition of the name clicking in your mind,” I’m looking for a Lincoln Clay” you let go of his hand and opening the door a bit wider to let him in.

 

“(f/n) (l/n), please come in” you said, as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. “He’s right this way” you guided Donovan to Lincoln’s room where he laid in bed. Donovan walked in the room and looked over Lincoln’s bruised body, a low ‘shit’ escaped his lips as he placed his hands on his hips. You looked Donovan over, he was man of average height, he was shorter than Lincoln but he still towered over you. The beige suit he wore was opened so you could see the light blue shirt and the loosen light gray neck tie. His skin was considerably pale compared both you and Lincoln, he had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was styled in an executive contour cut. 

 

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard, footsteps headed toward the room you were standing in. Father James stepped in the room, looking at Lincoln before turning to the newcomer in the room. Donovan turned and shook Father James hand introducing himself,” Well I guess I better get to work” he pulled out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. You and Father James looked at each other, as the blonde man left the room and went out of the front door to his car. 

 

Over the course of the few months, many things had been taking place. Donovan had become a temporary resident at Father James house, as he took notes while listening in on his surveillance equipment. From President Johnson addressing the nation about limiting the US involvement with the war in Vietnam to the assassination of Martin Luther King on April 4, which lead to numerous riots in major cities. You remember sitting in the break room of the hospital, the television talked about the three mile long process as they laid of the greatest civil rights leaders to rest. Then finally the assassination of Robert Kennedy on June 5, you all stood watching the television as Kennedy asked if everyone in the room was all right. 

 

There had been a few times you came in from your night shift to see Donovan passed out in the chair next to Lincoln’s bed with a cigarette hanging from the man’s mouth. Lincoln had awakened sometime in April, he still had a bit more time for recovery while he laid in bed looking up at you. You grasped his hand gently in yours as you sat on his bed next to him, you stroked your hand along his bearded face, his eyes alight with a fire inside. You knew the moment was back on his feet, there would be hell to pay and New Bordeaux was going to be his battlefield. 

 

-


	5. As long as I'm next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.   
> But chapter 6 will be like an emotional rollercoaster and it will be longer.   
> Keep an eye out for it. 
> 
> I wanna thank for kudos and reviews! You guys keep me going :D

It had been a tiring day, two surgeries back to back and a C-section, but you pulled through it. You were currently rummaging through the medical supplies closet, your hands grasping anything that would be useful for Lincoln. Gauze in one hand, medical tape in the other, eyes roved over shelves looking for Adrenaline shots. You could only find one at the moment.

 

Lincoln had awaken from his coma some time ago, with the help of you and Father James, he was slowly but surely making his recovery. The wound on his temple was now fully healed but, it left behind a prominent scar that wouldn’t be going away. A reminder. 

 

Working at the hospital and taking care of Lincoln has kept your mind busy, you’d work as many hours as you could there and then come home to Lincoln checking him over before passing out. You preferred it that way, you’d rather work yourself to exhaustion before thinking about the loss of those close to you. With your bag in hand, you slipped out the supply room and made your way to the punch clock, it was time to head home. You hadn’t bother to change your clothes. Sliding the piece of paper into the machine, you punched the card recording your hours you worked, setting it to the side and exiting out the employee's entrance.

 

-

 

The church came into view as you waited for the street light to turn green. You exhaled the smoke from your lungs, a slight cough coming after the release of your lungs. It was very rare when you smoked a cigarette, but as of late, you had the sudden crave for nicotine. It was probably from being around Father James and Donovan. The blonde haired man smoke like a chimney.

 

Pulling the blue Berkley Executive into the parking space in front of the house adjacent to the church, you killed the engine and opened the door. Taking one last pull of the cigarette you dropped it to the ground and stubbed it out with your shoe. Grabbing your medical bag, you exited the vehicle and walked to the front door of the house. You inserted the keys in the lock, opening the door and stepping inside. Upon entering the home, you find Lincoln and Donovan sitting at the table, photographs spread along the wooden surface. 

 

Father James is standing next to Lincoln, a photograph clutched in his hands.”So, those the men you’re going to kill, huh?” Lincoln remained silent, his eyes locked intently on the photo.

 

“That's the plan padre” Donovan responds, he placed a cigarette between his lips and leaned back in the wooden chair.

 

Father James ignores Donovan,” This is a dangerous course you're contemplating.” You watched while standing off to the side, there was an underlying tension filling the air.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Donovan gave the Father a skeptical look, smoke billowed from his lips as he exhaled.

 

“Sal Marcano deserves to die, I won't argue otherwise, kill him but let that be the end of it” The Father states.

 

Lincoln slammed his fist angrily against the table as he growled out,”That's not enough!” His angry outburst causes you to drop your bag in surprise, you would've never expected Lincoln to snap at the Father the way he did. They briefly spared you a glance, Father James turned back to Lincoln. 

 

“It's enough if you say it's enough” he said, stressing the words, Lincoln looked off to the side angrily, the photo crushed in his fist. Father James pulls a chair out and sits next to Lincoln, he rests his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. You felt your throat clog, tears were gathering in the corners of your eyes as you tried to force them down. There was no time for sadness.

 

“I know what Sal did to you, Lincoln. But nothing you do will bring them back” James says solemnly. Lincoln looks up and into Father James face,” This isn't about bringing them back or exactin’ some street justice.” Lincoln looks back down at table, you could feel anger rolling off of him waves,” it’s about making that bastard feel what it's like to lose everything.” His menacing voice sends a frightened shiver down your spine.” Watch as I take everything away from him.”

 

The Father lowers his hand from his shoulder, his expression held apprehension,” This is a one way path Lincoln, once you start it, there ain't no turning back” he states as a warning. Lincoln looked at him, his dark eyes narrowed,”I'm going to Sammy’s to get my stuff.” Lincoln statement told Father James all he needed to know, his decision was final.

 

Lincoln looked up at you,” (y/n), are you coming with me?” You nodded without a second thought, you saw the relief pass through his eyes.”Donovan, you ready?” He asked the CIA agent.

 

Donovan prominently stood up, extinguishing his cigarette,” I'll be waiting in the car” he makes his way towards the door. 

 

Lincoln stands and moves around Father James, he patted the older man on the shoulder as you walk towards the table. “You taught us kids to turn the other cheek, not fight back. Problem is that don't work… not in the real world.”

 

You placed Father James keys on the table,” Thank you for everything Father” you placed your hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. As you go to walk away, he grasps your hand causing you to turn toward him. There's a look of sadness on his visage, you feel guilt slowly eating at you. Father James always wanted the best for Lincoln, but he feels as though this is something Lincoln can never come back from.

 

You turned your head away, you couldn't stop Lincoln from taking this destructive path but, you could at least be there to keep his head above water. You gently slipped your hand out of The Fathers’, turning your back, you follow Lincoln out of the door.

 

-


	6. Black Hour Glass, Our Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia 3 or any of these characters.
> 
> Warning: There is smut in this chapter, explicit sex, bumping uglies whatever you want to call it. 
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:
> 
> Ain’t No Sunshine - Bill Withers  
> Lala Means I Love You - The Delfonics  
> If This World Were Mine - Luther Vandross and Cheryl Lynn  
> A Change is Gonna Come - Sam Cooke

Donovan had dropped you two off at Sammy’s bar, and the state of the bar tugged at your heart painfully to see the sight of it. You walked toward the back door as Lincoln climbed in through the broken window to the left of you. 

 

Lincoln has pretty much made a full recovery from the shot to the head. He was physically okay but emotionally and mentally it would take a great deal of time for a wound to heal like this. He was taking a bit longer than usual, it's been a good five minutes before you tapped your fingers on the wooden door.

 

”..Lincoln?”

 

A second passed, you hear the click of the lock before Lincoln opens the door, holding his head.

 

“Are you alright, Lincoln?” You stepped in the house, closing the door behind you. He nods, picking up the lantern and begins heading down the steps. You follow behind him, eyes looking up at the collapsed stairway leading upstairs, the dark burn marks trailed up to the ceiling. 

 

Lincoln placed the lantern on the table, hands moving over towards a green case. You placed your Doctor’s bag on top your steamer trunk that you left here a few months back. Things changed so quickly that night, one minute you dropped your trunk during the day, and next you and Father James were pulling Lincoln's injured body from a fire. Shaking your head, you try to clear your thoughts of seeing the results of that night, as you grasped the blanket on the bed and shaking it free of the dust and debris lingering on it. 

 

After you finished straightening up the bed, you turned to look over at Lincoln, he was gazing at a silver pocket watch before he placed back in the case. You walked over to him, standing behind, as he picked up a large combat knife, the light from the lantern gleaning off its surfaces as he looked at it in thought. You cautiously wrapped your arms around his torso, placing your face against his hard back. You could feel the tension in his body, the way his muscles tightened when he felt you wrap your arms around him. You could tell he was still holding all of his sadness and anger inside of him. 

 

Lincoln placed the knife back in the case, he turned around to face you and engulfed you.  
“Lincoln, it’s not your fault, love,” you said. He placed his chin on top of your bun as he squeezed you tighter against him.”It’s okay to grieve, cher.” 

 

You pulled back from him, grabbing his hand you lead him to the bed and sat him down. His arms wrapped around your waist, placed his bearded face against your stomach, your hands ghosting over his shoulders. You took his face in your hands and leaned down to kiss him on the lips softly, one of his hands stationary on your waist, the other one slid up your spine. You sucked gently on his bottom lip, he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into your mouth. The kiss became a sensual passionate kiss, there was no rush or eagerness, just burning desire and high emotion. Breaking the kiss, you pecked him on the lips once and showered his face with the same kisses. You stopped at the scar that started on his forehead and continued into his dark curly hair, the deep groove in the bone continued over to his temple. You placed the softest kiss you could muster right there, it will forever be a constant reminder of the lost of his family that night, a scar that would mark him for the blame. 

 

Lincoln rubbed circles along your hips that was covered by the white nurse’s dress you wore. You reached down and grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled the material over his head, tossing it to the floor. You tilted his head up to look you in the eyes, you could see desire in his eyes but you could see the sadness and anger dwelling deep in his eyes.”Lincoln, I love you, I love you so much only words can describe how I feel for you, you are always taking care of people…”

 

“But Lincoln, for once babe, I’m going to take care of you.” You released his face from your hold, you sat on the floor on your knees and began untying his boots, you took them off and placed them next to the bed. ”Lincoln, I’m here for you cher, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be by your side until the very end,” you declared removing his socks and, sitting up on your knees you reach for his pants and unbuckled the heavy leather belt. 

 

“I swear I’ll never give up, because without you I’ve got nothing to lose.” You looked him in the eye, determination and loyalty etched in them. Lincoln is taken back by the amount of love, determination, and loyalty that was shone on your face, he felt emotional at the moment. ”I will take care of you, I’ll be whatever you need me to be.” You pushed him back on the mattress, his naked back felt the cold material of the blanket as you pulled his pants and boxers down.

 

He felt the warmth of your hands on his dick, it twitched at the warm contact as it slowly began to swell. You parted his legs and slid between them, you stuck your tongue out and licked from his balls to the head of his penis. You licked up and down the sides of the shaft, your hands gently massaging his balls before you placed your lips on his head and sucked slowly. Lincoln felt desire stir in him, he clenched the sheets as you swallowed his length in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you curled your tongue with each time you came up. 

 

You weren’t giving him wet and sloppy head like you normally would have when you two have sex, the way you stroked and licked his dick was more sensual and careful; you were being gentle and caring, in sense you were comforting him by easing his mind with this. You hollowed your cheeks more, as you took more of him as it reached the back of your throat. You continued to massage his sack, while your other hand was stroking him as you sucked him off. You felt him pulse and hardening even more in your mouth, he would be coming soon. 

 

Lincoln moaned softly, the gentle touch you were giving him touched him more ways than one. He knew he was close, but he felt something else welling up in his chest, he moaned louder, as he felt his peak get closer. 

 

“I’m about to nut, babe,” he said groaning hard, as you sucked harder as he came in your mouth. Once he let go his explosive orgasm, the feeling in his chest only got heavier.

 

You swallowed thickly, licking up any fluids that dripped from the head. You stood up, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you began unbuttoning your white dress and pulling it over your head and dropping it next to Lincoln’s pile of clothes. You unhooked your bra as you pulled down your panties, leaving you in your garters and white stockings. Climbing on top of him, you grabbed his flaccid dick in your hand and began the slow sensual stroke again. You kissed him lips, his hands immediately coming up and holding you there, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

 

He could taste himself on your tongue, as your tongues moved moved against each other like it was trying to meddle together. You felt him harden in your hand again, you placed your hand on his chest, tilting back you looked him the eyes. 

 

”Lincoln, I’m here for you, I’m the woman standing by you every step of the way.” 

 

You positioned yourself on the head, you rub it along your wet pussy, slapping it gently against your clit. You lowered yourself on the head, slowly easing his thickness into your walls before you fully sank down onto it. You looked at Lincoln through squinted eyes, you could see his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

 

Starting a slow pace, you placed your feet on the bed, lifted yourself up and down on his dick. Your juices coating his meat making it easier to ride him, he groaned out loudly as he placed one hand on your hips helping you slid up and down his dick. You rolled your hips, taking him all and not stopping, you weren’t trying to be erotic. You were offering comfort in the best forms of intimacy. You leaned forward, adjusting your footing so now that your thighs encased his body, your breast pressed against his chest as your grinded on him.

 

”Lincoln, babe, I want you to know you’re not alone.”

 

That sentence cause a torrent to break in his chest, he felt his eyes swell with liquid as he threw his arm over face, you continued to ride him. You saw one tear roll down the side of his cheek and into his hair. You wrapped your arms around him, pushing your a face into the crease of his neck. He moved his arm, wrapped them around you and rolled you over onto to your back. You dropped your hands on the side of you, as he pulled out of you and rolled you onto your side, so your back was now pressed against his chest, he entered you from behind. 

 

Lincoln pushed himself deep in you, one arm wrapped around your midsection, one hand sliding between your fold and stroking your clit. He grinded hard against you, his breathe heavy on your neck, face nestled deep in your kinky bun.You moaned out loudly, feeling his press deeply into your g-spot, he began mumbling softly, low enough where you couldn’t hear it. He removed his hand from your clit to grab your leg and raise it up to the ceiling and he change the angling of his thrust so the head of dick rubbed against your g-spot. You felt your eyes well up, the tightening feeling in your abdomen about to overflow if this kept up.

 

“I love you, (y/n), I love you, I love you,” Lincoln repeated. His strokes becoming faster as he felt his second orgasm springing up. “I love you so much, stay with me, stay me..I need you.” He grabbed your breast in his grip and squeezed it, as he bite down on the junction of your shoulder harshly and slammed into your pussy, as you both came together.

 

He licked the wound on your shoulder, continuing to his rough pace and riding out his orgasm. That's when you felt something wet drip down your neck. One by one they trickled down your neck, and down your chest. He slowly let your leg down and squeezed you as close as possible to him. His liquid and your combined, left a sticky mess on your inner thigh but you ignored the sensation, reaching up and running your hands through his thick hair.

 

“You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about because I’m with you Lincoln.” He turns your head to meet you in a kiss, a tear drips from his cheek onto your face and mixing with yours. 

 

-

 

You awake from your nap, a blanket was draped on your lower body. You rolled over on your side, pulling it further on your frame, you looked around the room to see Lincoln standing over the table. His naked back was to you clad in his boxers, your eyes adjusting to light in the room.

 

“Lincoln?” You questioned aloud, he turned to you with a clean shaven face. His hair was cut on the sides, the scar on his head more prominent with his hair now cut. Lincoln looked different, the haircut accentuating his strong features more, making him appear more handsome but edgy.

 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked, walking to the bed standing at the foot of it. 

 

You smiled in contentment. “I slept pretty good, thanks to a certain someone, but now i’m hungry.”

 

A smirk graced his features that sent tingles down your body. “I’m hungry too. I’m ready for a second round.” He peels his boxers off and pulls the blanket from you. 

 

-

After finishing up some final rounds of intimate play, you complained to Lincoln that you were really hungry this time. He offered you more of his meat sandwich then he retracted his offer from the stale face you were giving him. With the money he had stashed in the safe, you two got dressed and head out for the nearest diner in the Hollow. 

 

Not to long after leaving Sammy’s, you found yourselves at a diner called Around the Clock. Seated in booth in furthest corner of the establishment, you savored the taste of sweet syrup from your piece of french toast. Lincoln sat across from you, a cup of hot coffee in his hands, his plate empty of what was a large T-bone steak, you could see him watching you intently, dark eyes following your movement you could tell he was mulling over something. 

 

Music filled the air of the quiet diner from the jukebox over near the counter, the melody of La La Means I Love You by The Delfonics came on. Lincoln’s intense dark eyes encaptured you in a stare, you watched as he parted his lips and began speaking,

 

“(y/n), I know we may never have a normal life, with normal jobs, a home with a picket fence and children,” you placed your fork and knife down as he continued, “I know there’s gonna be days where it’s going to be hard to deal with me, but if we can stick it out..”

 

_If I ever saw a girl  
That I needed in this world_

 

“We can make this work, you know I don’t have a way with words.” He looks off to the side shyly before looking back at you. “But alls I know is I got you and you got me,” he trailed off again, and you felt anticipation build in your chest.

 

_You are the one for me (one for me)_

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked, and grasped your smaller hand in his, his rough fingers stroked the soft skin of your knuckles.

 

_Let me hold me in my arms  
Girl, and thrill you with my charms_

 

You gasped in a deep breath, tears gathered in your eyes as your free hand came up and brushed the tears spilling over as a tearful smile cracked your lips. You nodded happily unable to form words.

 

Lincoln smiled, his cheeks burned from smiling so hard. “I don’t have a ring at the moment..” 

 

You shook your head, and squeezed his hand. “Just like you said, I got you and you got me, that’s all we need.”

 

_La la la la la la la la la means  
I love you_


End file.
